


Plans For the Future

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Day of School, First Meetings, Future, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mistakes, Novel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plans For The Future, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Meg get used to living at a college and away from home. Turns out there’s a lot of difficult challenges for the two of them to overcome.Starts immediately after my story “Seeing Off”. Please read that first.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s), Lydia Deetz/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Plans For the Future

The Connecticut College for Art and Science was located an hour’s drive away from the quaint little town of Winter River. The four buildings on the campus grounds stood tall. The white paint of the exteriors of each building peeling away with age. The building on the far right of the campus housed all the science classes, where one eighteen year-old Lydia Deetz was going to being studying for her minor in Parapsychology.

The second of the four buildings, located to the left of the college’s science building, housed the art classes offered by the school. It was where Lydia was going to be studying for her major in Photography and where one eighteen year-old Megara Maitland was going to be studying for her major in writing and her minor in art.

The third building was the girls’ dormitory. When Lydia and Meg applied to the Connecticut College of Art and Science, they’d put in their applications that they wanted to share a room so they could help each other study. They were ecstatic when their acceptance letters came in the mail and each said they were going to be roommates.

  
The fourth and final building on the campus was the boys’ dormitory. Where Lydia’s and Meg’s male classmates would be living.

* * *

The car taking the girls to college pulled into the college’s parking lot and Lydia and Meg got out and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Thanking the driver and paying him, the two girls looked up at the building closest to the parking lot: the girls’ dormitory.

When researching needed information about the college online, the two girls were elated to find it was haunted - one of the many reasons they both chose to go to this particular college. They couldn’t wait to see if they could see, talk to, and befriend any of the campus ghosts in their free time.

“Lydia! Want to come explore the girls’ dormitory with me?” Meg asked.

Lydia, who had been paying little to no attention, nodded and followed her adoptive sister figure into the girls’ dormitory. They looked around at their fellow female students, who were walking around. Their fellow new classmates and students looking for their dorms.

“We should do the same,” Lydia whispered to Meg.

Meg nodded.

Their dorm room was located on the third floor of the building, their names written on the Whiteboard situated in the center of the door. To their surprise and amusement, their room number was 333. And, to make things much more interesting, the room used to belong to a pair of former female students who had both died by suicide. Perhaps, if they could see them, Lydia and Meg could befriend the ghosts of the two former students.

That was, if they wanted to be seen.

Meg pushed open the door to hers and Lydia’s dorm room and the two girls headed inside.

The inside of the dorm room was plain and gray, with the exception of a picture or two over the girls’ beds. Over in the corner, not too far from the bed Lydia chose as her own, was a desk with two chairs: one each for both of the girls. Lydia sat down backwards in one of the chairs and spun it around to face Meg.

Meg lay herself down on the bed she’d chosen as her own.

“When did we have to go sign up for classes?” Lydia asked and Meg thought to herself for a while.

“Later,” she finally said, standing up, grabbing a pillow from her bed, and swinging it at Lydia who laughed a little. “But for right now,” Meg added, “let’s just have a little fun.”

“You’re on!” Lydia smirked as she too stood up, made her way over towards her bed, grabbed a pillow, and swung it at Meg.


End file.
